Fixing the Broken
by WinterSoldiersGirl
Summary: Based on events from The Winter Soldier (and some from The avengers) CONTAINS SPOILERS all characters belong to marvel (except for Brianna) Summary: When a troubled SHIELD agent is kidnapped by the winter soldier on the behalf of hydra, she must endure chaos, blackmail, numerous threats and also an unexpected relationship Rated K but that may change! First fanfic so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first fanfic guys so please be nice! :D lol hope you like it! PS rating may change later**

I frowned as I watched Thor take him. His mouth covered with some sort of muzzle-like thing, and his hands shackled together. His face was cut and bruised, his raven-black hair slightly messy. He looked defeated, to sum it up in words. I stood back, away from where the avengers were all gathered to say their goodbyes, two Shield agents holding each of my arms tightly. When I tried to get away or insist on saying goodbye to Loki, the one on my left would squeeze my arm, covered in bruises and most likely fractured, until I behaved. This was all happening shortly after the battle of New York, and I managed to get into this mess by allowing myself to be seduced by the god of mischief, whilst he was imprisoned on the Shield helicarrier. At the time, I was a good Shield agent, following orders and was brought in to the shield agency by Nick Fury himself. I was also seeing someone, Taz, from the weapons department, but the day I had met Loki was the day I left him. I felt nothing when I was with him and he cheated and betrayed me, just as I had felt nothing and was cheated on for nearly my entire life but Loki changed that. I am not sure what it was exactly that I felt when I was with Loki, but it was better than feeling nothing. When I left my boyfriend he was pissed. He began to swear at me and insult me until I couldn't take it. I ran out of the room and somehow found myself in the room where Loki was being kept. He watched me as I tried to fight off the tears before he started to speak with that silver tongue of his.

So now here I am, a traitor, a rogue shield agent who attempted to help Loki enslave my own planet. Just as Thor and Loki were about to leave, Thor looked over at me and frowned, a look of pity flashed in his eyes before he handed the other end of the container that contained the tesseract to Loki. With a turn of the handle they both disappeared. I gritted my teeth together in an attempt not to get emotional. _What the hell are you doing?! You knew him what, may be 2 days?! _I told myself just as I saw a black S.U.V pull up. Another Shield agent appeared from the car with a set of handcuffs. I winced as they forced my arms behind me and handcuffed me. Then they took me to the car and off we went, headed for some top-secret shield facility. I stared out the window in silence for nearly 15 minutes before I felt a slight sting in my right arm. I whipped my head around only to see the needle being removed from my arm and I knew right away that is was some sort of a sedative. They obviously didn't want me knowing which shield base we were going to, which didn't surprise me considering I was now their enemy. Within seconds my vision became blurred and I became unconscious.

When I finally woke up I was laying in a bed in cell with a glass wall in front, flanked by three white, concrete walls. I sat up and my head was killing me. I winced from not only the pain that was present throughout my entire body, but also from the bright lights. I looked down and I was wearing a white outfit, much like the ones worn at hospital. I stood up and walked over to the glass wall and looked at my reflection. My blond hair was a matted disaster and I had a cut on my lip with a black eye to compliment my blue eyes. I also noticed my left arm which had received the most abuse, was now wrapped in bandages. I sighed and peered through the glass and down the hallway of glass cells and saw a familiar face along with two shield agents. They walked over to my cell and paused in front of it, looking in at me.

"Agent Hill, agent Romanoff… Director Fury." I greeted them slightly annoyed. Couldn't they just let me rot in peace?

"Brianna." Fury said to me with a nod, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "You do understand why you are here don't you?" he asked. I sighed before responding.

"Yes sir. I do." My head was throbbing to much to say any more than that.

"And why the _hell _did you work with Loki, and attempt to help him seize this planet?! You weren't even under whatever that spell crap was that agent Barton and other were under!"

"I am sorry that my mind was corrupted so easily by his words sir, but sir if you're here to lecture me, can you please do it some other time when my brain isn't trying to break out of my skull." I winced. Fury sighed.

"You do know that he doesn't care about you right?" Fury said with a touch of sympathy in his voice. "he was just using you and-"

"Everyone is entitled to their opinions" I say cutting him off and looking down at the greyish sneakers I was wearing, refusing to acknowledge the feeling in my gut that believes what he was saying was the truth.

"Look, I know what your life was like before you became and agent. That's why I brought you here to begin with. You had potential and you needed a better life." he said looking at me with that same look of pity that I saw in Thor's eyes.

"Not to sound rude, sir, but why are you here exactly?" I asked snapping my head back up.

"Agent Romanoff…" he said, cueing her to begin speaking.

"Given the nature of your crime and also who was instructing you, we have decided that there is an opportunity for you to have a second chance, based on your behaviour in prison. When the time comes, you will be re-assessed and if you pass, you will then be given back your shield status but you will be monitored very closely." she said emotionless, staring me down. I nodded.

"thank you sir." I mumbled, looking back down at my shoes.

"we will be watching you Brianna…." Fury said as he turned and walked away with agent Hill and Romanoff. I walked over to my bed and flopped, kicking off my shoes and then burying myself beneath the warm covers. I needed sleep, and that was exactly what I intended on doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Expect short chapters from time to time :P**

About two weeks later I was in my cell when I had two unexpected visitors. I stood up from my bed and approached the class wall where Fury and Thor were standing. As soon as I saw Thor, my heart skipped a beat and I nearly forgot how to breathe. The only thing running through my mind was Loki. Why else would Thor have been there?

"Is… Is everything alright?" I asked them, glancing at them both. They both did not seem thrilled about what they were about to tell me. Thor glanced over to Fury and he nodded back.

"Brianna… Um… I have asked Heimdall to look in on you every once in awhile, just to see how you were being treated here on midgard. Heimdall then sensed that your heart still yearns for my adoptive brother, Loki." he paused briefly. I was now gritting my teeth nervously.

"go on…" I said finally.

"And I just thought you should know that Loki has…. He has been seeing this woman, Sigyn, or rather she has been visiting him in his cell, and I thought it would be cruel of me to let you go on believing my brother feels the same way about you, the way you feel for him…"

"What are you saying?" I say, crossing my arms and swallowing the tears that threaten to spill from my eyes.

"Loki intends on being with Sigyn, marrying her even, if he does get out of his cell… he told me that he never had feelings for you and that he would never be with 'midgardian filth' as he called it, like I am with Jane." At these words, my heart sank. Whatever it was I felt when I was with Loki was fake. There was nothing ever there. I made a fool out of myself for no one. I was childish to think there would be anything more.

"No." was what spilled out of my mouth, contradicting my thoughts. "you are telling me lies" I say, my voice wavering. Thor frowned and pulled out a stone from his pocket. I watched it carefully and within a few seconds images started flashing before my eyes. Images of Loki sharing an embrace with a beautiful woman. I closed my eyes. "Enough…" I whispered and the images stopped as Thor put the rock back in his pocket.

"I am so sorry…" I heard Thor say, but I still did not open my eyes as I was partially trying to process everything and keep back tears. Instead I just nodded. I then heard footsteps exiting and I opened my eyes. Fury was still standing there, looking at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I am fine." I smiled but my eyes betrayed me. I brushed the small tears away before taking a deep breath and turning to sit back down on my bed. "It was silly really… I didn't even really know him. I just wanted to feel something besides the numbness and hurt and betrayal that I was getting from Taz." I swallowed the rest of my tears, refusing to let any more escape. I put on a brave face. "I will be fine, I'm glad know and I'm glad he is happy" I said with a smile. "go on I'll be fine." I said laughing slightly. Fury nodded before walking off. That night, I allowed myself to cry for Loki but after that, not one tear was shed on his behalf.


	3. Chapter 3

The information from Thor went a long was and was actually beneficial to my rehabilitation. I got over my stupid crush on Loki and focused on my life. A year later I was released from my imprisonment and was then put on serious watch with many, many conditions and rules. Within the next month or so I was given back my shield badge (mostly because Fury trusted me enough and pulled a few strings) and I became and Agent of Shield again, although nobody really trusted me fully. I also got all of the assignments no one else wanted to do, so I was bruised and battered and nearly killed on every assignment I went on. On one particular evening, shield sent me out on an assignment to go and bug the apartment of someone who was supposedly selling recalled, illegal cybertek equipment on the black market. I was partially relieved because there was a low risk of going head to head with anyone, because I was to go when whoever it was left his apartment.

I was informed that the suspect had just left his apartment at around 9:30, and just as I was about to leave I was met by Agent Ward and Skye. Skye was one of the only ones who actually talked to me and she was one of my best friends. Ward on the other hand had a thing for her so he was always hanging around. Ward and Skye were both members of Coulson's team, and believe me when I say I was shocked seeing Coulson still alive. I watched Loki stab him, and I begged Coulson to 'stay with me' but I knew it was too late and Loki had insisted on leaving.

"Hey, good luck!" Skye said with a smile, Ward just a few steps behind her.

"Thanks" I said smiling back, grabbing the bag with the bugs in it. "it shouldn't be too difficult, the guy isn't home so no fist fighting tonight" Skye smiled and Ward was about to say something when Agent Garrett called for him. Garrett was a friend of Coulson and he was the one who brought Ward into the program. Skye and I both watched him walk away and sighed. "well, I better be going." I said with a sigh.

"don't screw up" Skye chuckles and I smiled.

"ha thanks for the advice" I smirked back and headed for a black SUV in the garage.

When I arrived at the apartment building I casually walked into the lobby and to the elevator. I stepped in and pushed the button that would take me to the 10th floor, the one right below the roof. After a second or so I got to the 10th floor and peered out the door. No one in sight. I smiled before making my way to find room 327. When I found it, I was not surprised to find the door locked. I kicked the mat on the floor and frowned, seeing no spare key. I then felt along the edges of the door, still no luck. I sighed, leaning against the door. From this I was facing the door across from this one. _I wonder… _I thought to myself as I walked to the door, kicking up their mat, finding a key. I walked back to the door to room 327 and tried the key. _Bingo._ I thought to myself as the lock clicked and the door opened. Of course. _Why would a criminal hide his spare key near his own door? _I smirked at the thought before sliding into the room and quietly closing the door behind me.

The apartment seemed pretty run down for a guy supposedly making loads of money selling cybertek equipment. The hardwood floors were scratched and the beige paint was beginning to peel off the wall. A dry-cleaned suit still in the bag lay on a chair near the entrance way but that was all they really suggested a wealthy man lived there. I sighed, opening my bag and taking one of the tiny bugs and placing it under a table in the entranceway. I continued down a short hall and opened a door at the end. The room was a bedroom, and on the table in the corner lay some expensive watches and a safe. The bed was normal, white sheets and pillows and a television opposite it. I took another bug and placed it on the back of the headboard and kept on going. On the other side of the bedroom there was a small living room area. A beige carpet covered the floor, blending in with the slightly darker beige walls. A black sofa sat against the wall, with a coffee table in front of it. The television in this room has larger than normal apartment television sets, so it was becoming clearer that this guy obviously had money somewhere. I placed another bug on the underside of the coffee table before heading into the connecting room; the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't anything spectacular, and it looked as though it wasn't used much, as the discarded takeout bags lay on the counter. The kitchen was not only connected to the living room, but also the small hallway that led to the entrance. The floor in the kitchen were these fake, black and white tile looking things, and the walls were white. Glanced around the room looking for a spot to put the bug when I noticed that the door in the kitchen that led out to the balcony had broken glass in its window, near the handle. I frowned as I approached the door, noting that it was unlocked, I squatted down to observe the broken glass that lay on the floor. _If the glass is on the inside, then that means the glass was broken from the outside. Who would break into their own house? _I thought to myself, my stomach turning. _No one. No one breaks into their own house, but why wouldn't he clean up the mess of glass before he left? _My mind kept on running until I heard a floorboard squeak in the hallway. My heart began to race as I walked cautiously towards the exit to the kitchen that led to the hallway. I Peered out from the entrance and just as I did, I saw a flash of silver and I fell to the ground. I hit my head on the neighbouring wall and my vision became fuzzy as I desperately tried to see my attacker. I was able to make out a silhouette of a man with long, dark hair standing over me with some sort of mask covering the lower half of his face. I Blinked, furiously trying to regain my sight when I caught a glimpse at the man's arm; it was made of metal. I fumbled, trying to grab my gun, but the man picked me up by the neck, blocking my airway with his metallic fingers clamped around my throat. I gasped and choked for air as the man raised his fist and brought it down on my face, knocking me out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Why me? That had been the question on my mind from the beginning. Why would they want to take me? Perhaps it was because I was easy to get at in the moment or may be it was because of what happened in New York. Or may be they wanted me because Fury found me and led me to become a shield agent himself. Whatever the reason, here I am now, laying on a cold and damp floor in a pitch black room. My hands are tied behind me and I find it becoming very difficult to breath with the duct tape over my mouth. This was nothing I haven't dealt with before. I gritted my teeth as I hugged my knees as close as I could to my chest and managed manoeuvre my hands so that they were in front of me. I then pulled the duct tape off of my mouth and began using my teeth the free my wrists from the rope. After a minute or so, my hands were free and I threw the rope down on the ground. I managed to find the wall and began to feel my way, in search for the door or some way out. When I finally found the door, it was obviously locked. I cursed under my breath and came up with a plan B; my attacker would have to come back at some point so I will have to be ready for him. Unfortunately, all that was in the room was the rope that had once held my wrists together, but I figured that if I could get the rope around his neck and take him out that way, I may have a chance. In a moment or so I found the rope and went back to the door, standing just off to the side, waiting for him to come back. Suddenly, the lights in the room turned on, blinding me slightly but as soon as the door opened and the man with the metal arm stepped in, I was ready.

He didn't notice me right away so I took him by surprise, getting the rope around his neck. I pulled tighter as he made a gagging noise but he soon grabbed the rope with his metal arm and pulled it away from me. I didn't factor in the strength that the arm gave him but he turned around and swung his arm near my head. I, however, was ready and ducked out of the way. I tried to hit him but he grabbed my arm, blocking the blow and shoved me against the wall. Once again, I felt the chill of his metal fingers around my neck as he raised me in the air until my feet were dangling. He still wore the face mask, but I was able to look into his lifeless, pale blue-grey eyes. The sight of them sent a chill up my spine. They were dead eyes. Vacant. Absent of any signs of life. Yet somehow, they were mesmerizing. The mans brow furrowed for a split second before a man in a suit walked in along with two others who were wearing black bullet-proof vests and carried a machine gun.

"drop her soldier." the man in the suit instructed. I felt my myself being released as I was dropped onto the concrete floor, coughing and forcing the air back into my lungs. The man with the metal arm immediately backed off and as I peered up I saw the two men with the guns trailing their aim on him. I then glanced at the man with the suit and his identity hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Pierce? Alexander Pierce?" I choked out, still trying to control my breathing. Peirce was part of shield. In fact he was one of the highest ranks next to the council and Nick Fury. "What the hell are you doing? We're both from shield!" Pierce chuckled at this.

"that's what they all believe, but I work for something that has greater intentions, an organization that dreams of freedom for all, even if it means a few million have to die in the process… ever heard of Hydra?" he asked me with a wicked smile. Of course I knew what hydra was. It was an enemy organization from back in captain America's time.

"yes… but hydra has long since died off…"I replied as I slowly stood up, using the wall for balance.

"Hydra did not die off. We expanded over the years. Many shield personnel are working for Hydra, and all you agents of shield were just too stupid to see it." Pierce gloated with a sickening smile. My mind was racing, putting pieces together. All of the strange occurrences, the people I had spoken with at shield. Particularly the ones who knew about my mission. How else would they know where I was going to be?

"then why would you get your puppet here to take me? What use am I to you when you already have people on the inside?" I asked, glancing over to the man with the metal arm.

"Well that's simple." Pierce started. "You, my dear, are already an un-trusted shield agent. No one would be surprised if you hacked into certain shield files that no agent is supposed to be looking at. So therefore no one would suspect that an enemy organisation has infiltrated their delicate system. With you gone, people will be expecting you to do things that are against shield." Pierce chuckled and I frowned, seeing the sense in what he was saying. "oh, and as for 'the puppet'…" he continued, gesturing over to the man who still had the machine guns aimed at him. "well, he is more like a weapon. No thoughts, no feelings. _He _will be the one keeping you in line while you're here, so my advice is don't aggravate him."

"Who is he?" I asked cautiously. At this question Pierce just laughed and the two men with the guns smirked. The man, however, stared straight through me, a blank expression in his eyes.

"Ever heard of the winter soldier?" he asked. I thought back to stories of unexplained assassinations, and any witnesses to the killings claimed it was someone called 'the winter soldier'. But that's impossible, because these all happened over the course of nearly 50 years.

"the winter soldier is nothing but a ghost story… its impossible…" I replied, trying to process everything.

"Ha, its amazing what a little brainwashing, memory wiping and cryofreeze can do!" Pierce laughs as a look of disgust crosses my face. Pierce notices. "It's a simple process; we give him a mission, he competes it, he is preserved in cryo. If he fails his mission, he is punished, then put back into cryo. A perfect weapon."

"You're a monster." I spit, regaining my confidence. Pierce sighs.

"Nice guys don't win." he throws back before motioning to the men with the guns to head out. "Soldier." he calls out, instructing the man with the metal arm to follow. The man looks at me briefly before following. The door is then closed and locked again and the lights turn off. I lean my back against the wall before sliding down to the floor. I sit for a moment or so in silence, before laying my head back to the ground in an uncomfortable attempt to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I am awaken the next morning (or at least I assume its morning) by the blinding lights, followed by the sound of heavy footfalls and the large, metal door closing. I blink my eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the light when a hand clamps around my arm and yanks me to my feet.

"Hey. Easy, I'm not a morning person…" I complain, trying not to sound nervous like I was already feeling. My eyes at this point adjusted to the brightness of the room, and I saw the winter soldier now standing in front of me with his arms crossed. Today, he did not wear a mask and I could see his entire face. I frowned, feeling puzzled because I was sure he looked vaguely familiar. May be from a picture or something. The soldier said nothing as he stared at me, assessing what I might try to do. After a moment I became uncomfortable under his lifeless gaze and crossed my arms as well. "what do you want?!" I finally asked, slightly annoyed.

"I don't want anything." he said after a moment with nearly no emotion. I pause, feeling pity towards the man who has endured who knows what kinds of torture, inflicted by his so called 'employer'.

"and he speaks!" I say sarcastically, as this was the first time I had heard his voice, and also trying to shake the thoughts of pity, remembering just how dangerous this man could be. His expression remains unchanged as he continues to stare. I sigh, shifting slightly. "Fine, what do _they_ want?" I ask.

"they have ordered me to assess your current behaviour, then to prep you for your mission." He replies. I frown. I refuse to do anything for Hydra.

"and if I refuse?"

"I am to make you comply." My stomach turns at his words. I was not looking forward to another fight with the winter soldier. Nevertheless, I grit me teeth.

"I refuse." I say feeling brave for a moment, looking him straight in the eyes. He then grits his teeth also before advancing towards me and pushing my shoulders against the wall. My heart rate quickens as the adrenaline begins to kick in and I manage to punch him square in the jaw. He looks at me slightly annoyed. " I am not afraid of you." I spit out the words through gritted teeth, my voice wavering slightly. He now holds me down with his metal arm and raises his bare fist. I turn my face slightly, closing my eyes, waiting for the pain and then burning sensation from the punch but it never happens. I frown, confused and turn my gaze to him. His brow is furrowed, also in confusion, with his fist still raised in the air. He hesitated. The soldier then shakes his head and backs off as I continue to stand there, bewildered. He opened his mouth, beginning to say something when Pierce, along with a guard with a gun, but also a scientist looking person.

"what the hell was that?!" Pierce yelled at the soldier, whose expression changed from confusion, and returned back to the blank, dead look that was normally present. They must have seen our confrontation through a camera of some sort.

"He has been out or cryo too long…" the scientist suggested. Pierce shook his head.

"Did I not give you orders, soldier?" Pierce asks angrily. The soldier says nothing but stares blankly ahead. Pierce grows angrier and punches him across the face. "_Answer _me dammit!" growls Pierce, but the soldier doesn't even flinch. He does not respond either. Pierce curses under his breath and pulls out a revolver and checks the chamber to see how bullets are left before clicking it closed.

"Sir, I-" the scientist starts.

"Worthless excuse for a soldier…" Pierce Mutters before holding the gun out to the winter soldier. "here, I order you to kill yourself. You're useless." He barks, as a look of terror flashes across the soldier's face. Nevertheless, he takes the gun in his hand.

"W-Wait! Don't!" I protest but the guard is at my side in seconds, the gun pointed at me. The soldier clicks the bullet into place and raises the gun to his head. I am shaking now. "Please…" I beg, my voice barely a whisper, but I am ignored. The soldier grits his teeth before pulling the trigger. I flinch at the 'click' sound, but then feel slight relief. The gun was not loaded. Pierce laughs before taking the gun away from him.

"good soldier." he chuckles. "and with this little experiment I learned something very interesting…" he continues, glancing over to me. "I have discovered that someone has a soft spot for our winter soldier here… so let me make you a deal here, you help us, and he will not be punished for his failure." Pierce says as he walks towards me. I ponder this for a moment and think why on earth would I have a 'soft spot' for the winter soldier? Perhaps it's because he reminds me of myself from a few years ago in certain ways, feeling nothing but pain and emptiness for the longest time. I take a deep breath before nodding.

"yes. I will help you." I say, keeping my eyes on Pierce. Pierce smiles.

"wonderful! Tomorrow, you will be escorted to a shield base, where you will access the main computer and collect some top secret files for me, downloading them to a flash drive."

"My shield clearance will not let me access any major files." I say in a monotone.

"which is why you will receive a second flash drive with a virus on it that will allow you to do this. There will most likely be cameras watching, which is why you are the woman for the job!" with this Pierce motions for the guard and the soldier to leave. "don't worry, no harm will come to him unless you fail." just as he was about to leave, yet another familiar shield agent came to talk to him.

"Ward?!" I said, eyes wide and shocked. Ward glances at me before saying something to Pierce about Agent Garrett needing to speak with him. _Garrett too?!_ I think to myself. Then I think of Skye, my best friend, and I become angry. "WARD!" I yell, charging at the door, only to have it closed on me. "Ward! I swear if you hurt Skye I will kill you!" I scream after them, banging on the door but I know its useless. The lights then turn off and I am left alone again. I feel the lump in my throat form and I do not even try to fight it this time. I let myself fall to the floor and I begin to weep. _C'mon. Pull yourself together._ I think before taking deep breaths. I wipe away the tears and think to my mission tomorrow. _They want me to work with computers, and they will not be in the room with me because they do not want to be caught on camera… They will be watching no doubt, but may be I can somehow let shield all know what's happening. _I worked it all out in my head, and I smile at my newly developed plan to blow this whole hydra operation out of the water.

I remained locked in the room for the rest of the day, my only visitors were the ones that brought me this awful stale bread with some water. Later that night as I drifted off into yet another uncomfortable sleep, I had a strange dream. In my dream I saw a huge building. The building was actually a huge museum, one in which I had been in a few times. As I enter the museum in my dreams, I walk into the captain America tribute area. My dream self then drifts over to the tribute on Captain America's best friend, James Buchannan 'Bucky' Barnes. The face on the memoriam looks familiar. Why would I my subconscious be showing me this? Then it hits. I know the identity of the winter soldier.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I am woken up by Pierce this time, given what would barely pass for a breakfast and then reminded of my mission, and also what would happen, should I fail.

"Remember, you're not the only one that will be paying for your failure…" Pierce reminds me before I open the door to the back of an SUV. I notice the winter soldier also sitting in the back of the SUV, staring straight ahead and not acknowledging me. I frown, confused.

"I thought this was a solo mission? You didn't want to be caught on camera?" I ask, turning to face Pierce before stepping into the car.

"Oh he has his own mission, but our 'chauffeur' here is taking you both" he says with a smirk. "And here I thought you _weren't afraid_ of him." Pierce adds. I frown before stepping into the car and slamming the door. The driver and passenger seat are separated from the back seats where the soldier and I were seated, by a thick bullet-proof glass. Probably for the drivers safety. The driver turned the key and brought the car to life. I frowned as I looked in the passenger seat and saw the soldiers face mask. _More like a muzzle_ I thought to myself._ wouldn't want the 'toy soldier' to have any opinions of his own. _I sigh and glance out the window as we approach an area that I am unfamiliar with. I sigh and look over to the soldier who is still staring blankly ahead.

"where are we going?" I ask him. No answer. I roll my eyes and start banging my hands on the thick glass. "hey! Where the heck are you taking us? Hello?" I ask the driver, who does not so much as blink. "HELLO?!" I say slightly louder, smacking the glass with the palms of my hands, getting annoyed by the silence.

"He can't hear you. The glass is too thick." I hear the same emotionless tone from beside me. I stop hitting the glass and look over at him. He continues staring ahead.

"He can't hear us back here?" I ask, slightly stunned that he responded. He shakes his head 'no' to answer my question. Then I remember my dream from last night. "Hey, does the name 'James Barnes' mean anything to you?" I ask him.

"No." he responds, still not looking over to me.

"What about 'Bucky', does that ring any bells?" I say looking to see any flashes of recognition in his face. I see nothing.

"No." He says. I am Shocked that he is still talking.

"What is your name? I mean your real name… besides 'Soldier' or 'The winter soldier'." I say cautiously, wondering if I was pushing my luck. At this question he turns his head to look me in the eyes, sending a chill down my spine and a wave of fear rushing over me. I swallow hard, wondering if I had in fact crossed some sort of line.

"I don't have one." he responds… almost sadly. His eyes assess my features, obviously noting my fear. I feel a pang of embarrassment at my fearful reaction. My eyes meet his for a brief moment before I lower my face and stare at my hands.

"well… everyone has to have a name…" I mumble as I feel my cheeks burning up. I look up at him and see that his expression is soft as he looks at me before something clicks in his mind and his face hardens again as he turns to look straight ahead.

"I don't. Or if I did, I do not remember it." he says harshly and grits his teeth. I frown. Of course he doesn't remember his name. They wipe his memory.

"My name is Brianna… I don't know if you really care, but I just thought you should know…" I say awkwardly. He nods. "hey… I think they are monsters for what they did to you…" I say softly after a pause. He looks over at me, his face full of conflicting emotions, but definitely confusion and anger. He grabs my arm roughly which takes me by surprise and I wince at his tight grip.

"I don't need your pity or your protection." he growls as I look at him, my eyes wide and confused as I struggle to pull my arm free.

"Ouch! Let go! You're hurting me!" I say, slightly alarmed. He lets me go but continues to stare at me. I rub my arm and then look back at him. I open my mouth to say something but close it and shake my head, shifting my entire body in the seat to face away from him and stare out the window. I don't look back at him again as I continue to rub my arm which was already developing nasty purple-ish bruises.

When we finally arrive at the shield base, the driver gets out of the car and opens my door. I am practically yanked out the door by the driver, but as I am exiting I could swear I heard an "I'm sorry" coming from the seat beside me. I frown, as the driver informs me in a very robotic tone where exactly the building is, and how he would not park nearby in case of cameras spotting the vehicle. He informed me that when I had finished my mission then I was to head to an abandoned warehouse nearby and wait for extraction. The he promptly reminded me that they would be watching and warned me not to try anything stupid. Then he got back into the car and drove off. I sighed, putting my hands in my pockets and feeling the flash drives, making sure they were both still there, then I began walking to my destination on the empty streets.

When I arrive to the building I smirk, recognizing it from my trainee days, knowing that at this point in the year it was not being used because the trainees were all out doing fieldwork as opposed to being cooped up here in the offices. I use my shield badge to open the front door and am surprised to see that my credentials have not been deactivated yet. Still, knowing that they will soon see me, if they haven't already, on their cameras, I place a pebble from the sidewalk in the doorway to keep it propped open, knowing they will cut off my access as soon as they know I am here. Once inside the building I make my way to the main office where the central computer sits. With a push of the button the monitor springs to life, informing me to scan my credentials, enter passwords and such. I take the flash drive that pierce gave me and plug it in and all of the security on the computer flickers before disappearing. I sigh before plugging another flash drive in and begin reluctantly dragging the files on to it. As soon as I click on the first one an alarm starts going off and I frown, speeding up the process. When I am finished, I unplug both flash drives and quickly scout out for some way to alert shield about what was going on. That's when I notice a phone, just shy of the cameras that I could use. If pierce was watching from the cameras, he would not know what I was doing. I am at the phone in seconds and I pause a moment as I pick it up. _Damn. _I think to myself as I realise I have no clue of any phone numbers related to shield. _Skye…_ I think as her number comes rushing into my head and I punch it in as fast as I can.

"Who is this?" Skye's voice comes from the other end after a few rings.

"Skye! It's me Brianna! Skye listen, I-" I start to say before hearing a window smash from behind me. I turn around, only to see the winter soldier coming towards me, jaw clenched. _that was his mission… to watch me…_ I frown as the realisation hits me.

"Brianna?! Where the hell are you? is everything alright?!" I hear Skye's voice. I am about to say something before the soldier yanks the phone from my hand and pushes me to the side. He holds the phone to his ear and frowns. I begin to panic.

"SKYE! DON'T TRUST ANYONE! WARD, GARRETT, ANYONE!" I yell frantically hoping that my voice reaches her, right before the soldier crushes the phone with his metallic hand and turns towards me. I stare back at him, breathing hard and trembling. He grabs one of my arms and throws me to the ground.

"Why did you do that?" he asks me, as his expression hardens but his eyes look… sad.

"The alarm has been going off for a while now, shield will be here any second…" I blurt out as I cower beneath him. He frowns before raising his fist, hesitating yet again, but after conflicting emotions cross his face, he knocks me out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Another short chapter :P**

I wake up to the chill of ice cold water being thrown onto me. My hands are tied to the ceiling, leaving me standing up as I gasp at the freezing water. I look around only to see that one of the guards had thrown the water on me, and Pierce and another guard were standing slightly behind him. Just off to the side I caught a glimpse of the soldier, arms crossed, jaw clenched, dead eyes fixed straight ahead.

"Ah, good your awake" Pierce says with a sickening smile. I do not respond as I try to slow my breathing. Pierce then reaches into his pocket and pulls out the flash drive. "good work by the way, despite the little… incident with the phone call. By the way, who did you call?" Pierce asks. I grit my teeth and glare at him. Pierce sighs before nodding to the soldier, who then walks over to me and punches me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. Then he smacks me across the face with the back of his hand. He is about to hit me again before Pierce stops him. "do you remember who you called now?" he asks semi-sarcastically with raised eyebrows. I answer by spitting on the ground in his direction. Pierce sighs before nodding to the soldier again and I feel another blow to the stomach. After a few more minutes of steady punches I can't take it anymore. They know I called someone from shield, they just want to hear me say it.

"Alright!" I yell, between deep breaths, my voice hoarse. The soldier pauses and Pierce smirks in my direction.

"well?" he asks, waiting for the satisfaction of my answer.

"I called a friend…" I say as I continue to breath heavily, my knees shaking.

"From Shield?" Pierce asks and I nod. "this friend wouldn't happen to be Skye would it?" he continues and I grit my teeth. "I take that as a yes!" Pierce laughs before continuing. "now what _exactly_ did you tell her?"

"nothing." I respond angrily, spitting blood from my mouth onto the ground. "Your _puppet _took the phone from me before I could say anything." I say coldly, refusing to look at the soldier.

"Is that true soldier?" Pierce asks him.

"yes sir." The winter soldier responds, emotionless. Pierce then smiles and advances toward me, grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling down, causing my face to turn up to face him.

"Now. If you ever try something like that again, I will personally make your life a living hell, right before I kill you, do you understand?" He growls, looking down on me, tightening his grip.

"Yes." I say weakly as I wince. Pierce smirks.

"and because of your little attempt to blow our cover, you will be receiving daily visits from our soldier here, much like this one, and he will make sure it _never _happens again got it?" he says before letting go of my hair. He does not wait for a reply as he motions for everyone to leave, leaving me alone, still tied and standing.


End file.
